pathoflightningfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi Kura
Satoshi is one of the main protagonists in Path of Lightning. Appearance and Personality Satoshi has the appearance of a young man, being 18 years of age. His eyes are an unusual gold, though they change depending on his current status. His hair is brown, which also reaches the back of his shoulders and features bangs that hang over his eyes, down to the bottom of his nose, and also covers his ears. Satoshi usually bears a more serious look on his face, even when in a good mood, and rarely gives a full smile. Satoshi's attire usually consists of his necklace, a single black fingerless glove on his left hand, black jeans, a black or red T-shirt, and a light winter coat that features a large collar, concealing a slight bit of his face. Underneath his coat, he wears bandages across his stomach and arms, which are actually made of a certain material that adds to Satoshi's defense. A faint scar also can be seen coming from the middle of his right eyebrow to his lower cheek, and a large one can also be seen on his midriff, provided he has his shirt and bandages off. He also has an intricate symbol located on his left wrist near his hand, which was burnt onto his skin from cursed fire two years prior to Path of Lightning. Satoshi is rather naive and easygoing, despite his age. He can also be somewhat carefree, but always keeps his goals in mind. He will often do whatever he can to help his friends, which are a large part of his life. If anyone harms one of his friends, he will almost instantaneously react violently. He can also be rather sarcastic. In battle, his personality changes from the aforementioned to a much more serious type. He fights somewhat recklessly, though if the enemy is powerful, he becomes more cautious. In the event that he meets a member of the Chaos Knights, he will instantly go onto the offensive and do nearly any deed necessary to destroy it. Certain emotions also dictate his state of mind, though anger is the main factor. If infuriated enough, his eyes will start to glow orange, and psychosis caused by one of his four souls will start to enter his mind, turning his attacks and fighting style to become much more brutal and reckless. Family Satoshi's family, except for his younger brother, has perished. His father, Kain, was killed by Daedalus, the leader of the Chaos Knights. Satoshi witnessed the event and suffered severe emotional trauma. Satoshi's mother was also killed by a member of the Chaos Knights. Satoshi's younger brother is Lucas Kaze, who is living in their original world. Souls Satoshi's soul was shattered after the death of his father, splitting into two at first. As time went on, it further split into four. Each of his souls take on the appearance of different beings, which he can become through his necklace. His souls also have a different personality, and boast different strengths and weaknesses. His souls, apart from his original (human) soul, take the shapes of a dragon, a humanoid shark, and a bird. Story Early Life Satoshi, on his 8th birthday, had a meeting with a strange dragon. The dragon mentioned quite a few things about Satoshi's destiny, then left after drawing a symbol around the middle of his chest. Over the course of a month, Satoshi's originally emerald-colored eyes began to take on a gold hue, becoming full-on gold at the end of that month. At age 12, he began to practice using a sword and fine-tuning his ability to control lightning, which he was born with. When he turned 13, rumors of a dangerous organization began to arise, telling stories of how the group wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone and burn everything to the ground. A few months later, the organization, who called themselves the Chaos Knights, raided Satoshi's village, doing exactly what the stories had told, as well as kidnapping a close friend of Satoshi's. He and his mother had escaped to the outskirts of the village, only to be assaulted by more of the Knights. Satoshi had been told to hide himself in or behind anything he could, and could only watch as the leader of the forces killed his mother. After they left, he walked back into his village, terrified at the sight of the destruction, and bearing a new hatred for the man who killed his mother. Call of the Storm The Second Raid Three years after the raid of his village, Satoshi had trained harder than ever and was able to use a two-handed sword with exceptional skill, and his skill with lightning had greatly improved. His village had been almost completely restored at this point, and Satoshi took residence in the rebuilt house in which he had lived with his mother. About a month after his 16th birthday, the Chaos Knights returned to his village, lead by the same man. Satoshi, hearing this, didn't hesitate to grab his sword and face the Knights down. One by one, he cut the forces down, driven by the hatred of the leader. Finally, he got to him, and the two had a showdown. Satoshi easily prevailed, going so far as to rip the man's chestplate off and stab him through the stomach with his sword, then spitting on his face. Path of Lightning In Battle Path of Lightning Limit Breaks Satoshi learns his Limit Breaks from various weapons obtained throughout the game. They are: *Charge Slash *Eruption *Mighty Guard *Radiant Blade *Bitter End *Final Storm Satoshi can also learn some Limit Breaks from hidden items. *Summoner of Swords Development Gallery SatoshiRender.png|Satoshi's model render. SatoshiSLRender_Alt.png|Satoshi's Alternate costume. Raikiri Ultima.png|Satoshi's ultimate weapon, Raikiri Ultima.